A boring chisel for performing work in stone, concrete, masonry and similar brittle materials is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Appln. No. 2001 006122. The boring chisel has a tubular shank with a coaxial through-channel. A suction sleeve is pulled over a crosswise drilled hole leading to the through-channel, and said suction sleeve is arranged in the vicinity of the insertion end. The drillings created by a drilling head can be removed by suction through the passage channel.